Elevator Games
by ladydolce
Summary: Vexed at being trapped with Kaiba in an elevator, Anzu challenges him with a foolish bet. But when he turns the tables on her she has no choice but to follow through with her ill-advised dare.


Disclaimer: I don't own ygo!

* * *

Of all the dumb luck.

How could she--kind, caring, friendly Anzu Mazaki-- be stuck riding in an elevator with the most unapologetic jerk on the planet? It wasn't her fault that said jerk just happened to be in the same building as she, but did he have to be in the same elevator as well? Okay, so the other elevator was out of order and had been that way for a few days but he could have waited! Heaven forbid, Seto Kaiba was late to wherever the heck he was going.

That was another issue boggling her exasperated mind. Why was he in a building that belonged to the patriarch of the Mazaki family? Surely he wouldn't allow himself to be associated with a company belonging to her father when he absolutely abhorred the man's daughter. She glanced at him in the corner of her eye, truly enigmatic that one.

He was glaring at the set of numbers on the panel above the doors, eyes following the glowing digits lazily as it drew nearer to his designated floor. Of course he would be visiting her dad since his office was located on the highest floor of the building exactly where she was headed but he could at least acknowledge her existence! She had entered the bloody metal contraption with him and although she didn't realize he was there at the moment she was blatantly aware of his presence when everyone else departed.

Exhaling a shallow gust of wind through her parted lips, Anzu shamelessly stared at his attire. His high-collared, tailored black trench coat trimmed with silver and accessorized with that hideous KC emblem was the first thing she'd noticed. Did he have to wear a trench coat like some evil animated villain every damn day? And that silver symbol tacked neatly to the collar further irritated her. It was like cheap advertising for his billion dollar corporation but she didn't dare tell him that lest he bite her head off.

Her own blue eyes followed the line of glowing figures and she stifled her grimace knowing they wouldn't reach the top office for another two minutes. It was usually a pleasant ride to the zenith but being in the presence of the sanctimonious git, it felt like she was being bled dry. Another sigh left her lips and she heard a soft grunt of annoyance. Anzu frowned and bestowed her undivided attention to glaring president of KaibaCorp as if she wasn't already doing that.

"What?" She asked directing a lethal glare of own to the man. She couldn't understand what the hell was his problem. It's not like she did anything to upset him, on the contrary she was just minding her own business.

"Do you always have to be so damn aggravating?" A perfectly waxed eyebrow arched at his question and she patiently waited for some sort of explanation cause she was lost. His patented smirk flew to his face and she mentally rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty. "You've been staring at me for the last--" He checked his platinum Dolce and Gabbana wrist watch and looked at her with a twisted grin. "--three minutes. Am I really that fascinating to your unworthy eyes?"

Unworthy?

Why that no-good, self absorbed, pulchritudinous asshole! She stopped. She did _not _just say he was beautiful. Banishing the ridiculous (and hormone induced) thought, Anzu flicked some of her brown hair from her shoulder, chin tilting in disgust

"Whatever. I was just perplexed at seeing you in this building." She glanced at the panel knowing for certain that the doors would open momentarily and she could see her father and coax him into throwing the pompous bastard out. Nah, she wasn't that vindictive. The last number glowed and she straightened her clothes taking a small step when fate intervened and the doors refused to open.

Panic overcame her rational senses and she stared motionless as everything froze around her. "What the hell just happened?" Well almost everything, she mentally corrected.

"The doors won't open." Anzu said in voice that certainly didn't belong to her. A gruff voice warranted a string of colorful expletives that would make a sailor blush and she found herself being roughly thrust to the side.

"It was a rhetorical question Mazaki or is your puny brain unable to decipher the difference?" She glared at his back as he walked over to the little station which held the emergency call box. "Shit it's not working." The lights flickered and Anzu stifled a gasp of surprise before they were shrouded in darkness. The red emergency lights wavered and soon its scarlet glow filled their metal prison.

This was just perfect.

What girl wouldn't be over the moon at being trapped in a claustrophobic little box with the wealthiest man in Japan? Maybe if she was one of his delusional fan girls she might be all over him. But as it was, she wasn't and while she appreciated some eye candy his attitude destroyed the image.

"I guess we'll have to wait it out." She heard him made a disparaging noise and turned to look at him. He was removing a sleek, black high-tech cellphone from his briefcase but when he frowned at the screen she knew it wasn't going to be much use at this altitude. Shuichi Mazaki's company headquarters may not be as tall as the KaibaCorp building but it was definitely a worthy rival. She just hoped her father's well-paid engineers could fix this mess.

She chanced a look at the disgruntled Kaiba and muttered a quick prayer under her breath. They'd better work like lightening unless they wanted to incur Seto Kaiba's infamous wrath.

* * *

"So." Anzu started after what seemed like an eternity of silence. She was beyond desperate and it couldn't hurt to at least engage in conversation with her cell mate despite knowing the obvious outcome. "What are you doing here?" It was an innocent question and it was left hanging in the air until it almost died of unawareness. She shrugged, it was worth a try.

"That's none of your business." Anzu snuck a smile. It was the answer she'd expected but she didn't actually think he would talk to her. They had been trapped here for close to an hour now and not even Seto Kaiba and his strong willpower could resist resting his legs and occupying the floor along with her. Leaning back against the wall she watched the crimson light bathed him in its glow. He looked extremely handsome like the Greek youth Adonis who was deeply loved by the goddesses Aphrodite and Persephone and she blushed having caught herself staring at him for a second time. This had to stop otherwise Kaiba would call her on it again and she just might have to commit murder.

"Well knowing that you're here I'm guessing you were scheduled for a meeting with my father." Kaiba looked at her closely and she could tell she had shocked him right down to his arrogant core. "What?" Anzu inquired innocently. "You didn't know Shuichi Mazaki was my dad?" She laughed when he glared at her. "Somebody didn't do their homework."

"Whatever."

Her laughter increased with his noncommittal response and she viewed his sitting form with regard. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and she sighed feeling the silence engulf her for a second time. Why couldn't she be stuck with someone who was more social like that cute intern Satoru or maybe that tempting and delicious computer technician Kyosuke? Life wasn't fair.

"Aren't you bored Kaiba?" The question slipped out of her mouth without even realizing it and she could have smacked herself for being a complete moron.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Really?" Anzu couldn't stop the undisguised incredulity lacing her voice. Had she indeed heard right or was it a side effect of being drenched in boredom for over an hour. His answering smirk was all she needed to assert her sanity and she breathed a small sigh of relief. No men dressed in white would be escorting her to the psych-ward anytime soon. "How about we play a game to pass the time?" What the hell kind of suggestion was that? And judging by the wrinkle on Kaiba's nose she suspected he shared her sentiments.

"I'd rather not." Seto spat and angled his head so that he was staring directly at her.

"Well how about you answer my earlier question." His eyebrow rose and Anzu patiently elaborated. "I asked you what you were doing here." The man had the audacity to roll his eyes at her. The nerve of him!

"I'm here on business. And that is all you need to know."

Anzu frowned. Talk about vague. "Well it looks like you missed your meeting but don't worry I'll put in a good word for you." She smiled and caught the glare he aimed at her. Deciding to change the topic Anzu asked a very stupid question, one she would later regret. "So do you have a girlfriend?" He seemed startled and she barely opened her mouth to apologize when his voice sliced through the air.

"Why? Are you offering?" His question throbbed in her mind and she could have sworn her ears were bleeding. She almost damned herself by falling uncharacteristically on the floor in a pile of rigid limbs. Gathering her wits, Anzu determined that if he wanted to play then so would she.

"That depends."

"On?"

She smiled secretively and batted her fringed lashes in a seductive manner. "If you're man enough for me." His laughter rang out and reverberated against the walls of their confines and Anzu glowered at him. How dare he think this is even remotely hilarious! Stupid jerk!

"You're priceless Mazaki." Seto said after his laughter had subsided and he reverted back to his sober self. But the amused twinkle in his eyes when he addressed her refused to die. "Don't play games with me."

"You're the one whose playing games." Anzu hissed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. An immoral thought dawned on her and a sinfully wicked idea clicked in her mind. It was a known fact that they weren't going to be let out anytime soon so why not (try) to ruffle Seto Kaiba's feathers. The guy was way to high strung and he needed to act like a normal teenager every now and then. "I bet that even someone of your caliber couldn't resist my charms."

Seto snorted and appraised her with a shrewd glance. "Charms? And I thought I was arrogant."

"Well you thought right!" She refrained from punching the wall like a five year old instead she opted for a few mind games of her own. "Admit it. You're scared of losing to me. You know that if I put my mind to it I could charm the pants off of you." Her statement made her face color with embarrassment and she coughed. "You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't Mazaki." His face took on an bewildered façade and he feigned innocence. "Care to explain?"

"No I don't." Anzu replied moodily. "And I really can't blame you." She gave him an impish smile. "You are a guy after all and no guy can resist a woman's charms. So since you're too scared to accept this challenge then I'll chalk this one down as a forfeit." Seto's eyes sharpened and for a brief second she thought she could see a burning rage within those dark blue depths.

"I have never backed down from a challenge in my life!" A strange glint appeared in his eyes and he smirked. "You'd better make this worth my time because I won't give you the satisfaction of winning this pathetic bet. That honor will go to me when I charm you."

"What?!"

"You heard me." He gave her a stern look that left no room for arguments. "A woman doesn't always hold all the cards in the art of seduction and I can't let you have all the fun now can I?"

Anzu slumped against the wall in total and utter defeat. She couldn't go back on the bet now because Kaiba would undoubtedly mock her for being a quitter. So much for easy pickings. Squaring her shoulders she sighed and fixed him her most unwavering glare.

"Fine. Then I guess we should let the games begin." Seto nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest smirking at her.

"I'm waiting." His soft purr was the most enticing thing she had ever heard and by the look on his face he thought he was going to win. Well, he'd never gone up against Anzu Mazaki and she was determined to bring him down from his pedestal. And that was a promise!

* * *

Just what the hell did I get myself into? Anzu asked herself while observing the anticipating grin etched across Kaiba's face. He was absolutely enjoying her conspicuous stalling and she loathed him for being so damn smug.

"What's the matter Mazaki? I thought you were going to charm the pants of me?" Leave it to him to find her embarrassment as something to laugh about. Though she couldn't blame him since it was mortifying on her part. But she knew that as insufferable as Kaiba was now, if she backed down she would never hear the end of it. Worst case scenario, he would tell her friends that she'd tried to seduce him and failed miserably.

"Don't be so impatient." She purred and allowed her gaze to travel from his feet all the way to those icy blue orbs. "All good things come to those who wait." What a cliché! And the fact of the matter was that she intended to follow through with her plan. One Kaiba dethroning coming up.

Taking a deep breath Anzu descended on all fours to close the short distance between them. Her eyes following the nervous bead of sweat trickling down his chiseled cheek and she supposed crawling and covering the terrain like a sleek, feline predator was exactly the way to bring down the almighty Seto Kaiba. She stopped short mere inches away from his feet and leaned forward hovering just above him and giving him an incredible view down her sheer summer blouse.

"Are you ready Seto?" Her inquiry was soft, seductive and she seemed entranced by the bobbing of his Adam's apple.

"Who said you could call me by my first name Mazaki?" Damn this man was good in the self control department but that didn't deter her. She had seen his previous reactions and it would only be a matter of time before he succumbed to her charms.

Anzu ducked her head to brush her lips along his neck just below his jaw, nipping gently to coax some kind of response from the male. His muscles clenched and she smiled knowing her ministrations were not going to waste. The poor guy was determined to win. Emboldened by his behavior, she licked a path down his throat reaching the V of his neckline and her fingers grasped the lapel of his coat, thumb brushing over the emblem she found there.

"What is the matter Kaiba? Still think I can't charm the pants off of you?" Anzu taunted and raked her nails down his shirtfront feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch. "Admit defeat." Seto gripped her upper arms and righted her so she faced him on her knees. The position allowing her to gaze into his eyes and she gasped seeing them darken suggestively.

"I've never been one to give up Mazaki. You of all people should know that." He drew her towards him and kissed her too hard, held her too tight and after a few subtle persuasions her lips softened beneath his. Seto groaned helplessly as the need for total possession swept over him hot and fierce. If she wanted to play a bunch of ridiculous games then he would be the one emerging victorious.

Anzu leaned backwards pulling Seto with her, their bodies sprawled across the floor, one thigh brushing his. She dissolved against his body as his fingers smoothed over the small of her back arching her so she was molded to him. Their lips almost never parting for air and their need for victory over the other growing more tremendous with each soft caress.

It was at that moment the intense white lights flickered like a strobe, then came on full strength. The gears of the elevator were engaged and with a gentle chime the doors began to open. Horrified at being found this way both brunettes hastily scrambled to their feet, lips no longer fused and they had half a second before they were viewed by the company president.

The metal doors fully opened and Anzu was thrilled that for once her father was no where in sight. The door to his office was closed and she visibly relaxed as she straightened her clothes. Stepping out she refused to look at Kaiba and not even her stupid challenge would make her change her mind. She approached her father's door, hand poised to knock when it was caught by a much larger one. Hesitantly turning around, she saw Kaiba regarding her with an evocative look. Her heart pounded against her rib cage loudly and she was sure he could hear it.

"What is it?"

"I believe we have yet to decide on a winner." She was saved from responding when her father emerged from his sacred sanctuary and his green eyes looked from his daughter to his associate then to their locked hands. As if sensing the impending question they both withdrew from the other and Anzu cleared her throat with some difficulty.

"Hi dad."

"My dear what are you doing here?"

"Mom told me you guys were going away for the weekend so I thought I'd stop by and bid you farewell." Mr. Mazaki's eyes lit up with realization and he extended his arms to his daughter embracing her tightly. "Have a great trip dad." Anzu whispered in his ear before they parted.

"I assume your mother has already had a discussion with you about taking care of things while we're away?"

"Of course. You know how paranoid mom can be." They both shared a laugh before Mr. Mazaki's gaze drifted to the man beside his daughter.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba, it seems you're an hour and a half late for our meeting. But as it happened the elevator malfunctioned so I can't blame you. Why don't we step into my office?" He pushed back his grey sleeve to check the time. "I have a half an hour free."

Seto nodded and watched as the older man hugged his only child again before beckoning him into the room. As he passed Anzu, he deliberately brushed his shoulder against hers muttering something for her ears only. The thick oak door closed behind him and it took all her willpower to pry herself away from it and move towards the elevator once more. As the heavy doors closed, Anzu unconsciously touched her lips remembering what occurred not to long ago and his parting words.

_"We'll have to decided a winner at my place tonight. Don't be late."_

* * *

A/N: I'll be updating my other stories i.e Sinful Nature and Lockdown soon. I have a fever so the earliest I can post will be on Sunday. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and feel free to send me review.


End file.
